Office Bingo
by laughinghyena2000
Summary: Abby, Ducky, and Palmer are a little bored, the rest are confused by their actions. Just for fun, come join me in this utter nonsense! :D
1. The Set Up

Disclaimer: Not mine. NCIS taint mine.

A/N: Mmm... Utter silliness. I was just having some fun with our favorite tv characters. Forgive me this mindless fwuff.

**Office Bingo**

**The Autopsy Room**

"Aww c'mon Ducky, it's a brilliant idea," she gave her audience her brightest smile. "You know you're bored. And you too Palmer. Don't even try to pretend you're not. I saw you building that toothpick sculpture. Where'd you get those toothpicks anyway? Nevermind, don't answer that. Just say yes. Pleeeaaase?"

"Office Bingo, Abby? I feel that our time at work could be put to much better use. In fact, if you are truly lacking mental stimulation, I could tell you about…"

"No. No thanks. I mean, maybe later, cause this is infinitely more fun. And mentally stimulating. It won't get in the way of anything… and it'll just… spice up our day! It'll be like spiked cider on a cold winter's day. Ahh, I see a smile on your face Palmer. I sense your interest. I sense it!"

"Well, it could be fun. I was getting pricked a lot by the toothpicks," he held up his nine bandaged fingertips. Only the left pinky was unscathed.

"Presuming I do intend to partake in this game, how would we know the other has actually seen or heard these things?"

"Honor, Ducky, like the Marines. Haven't you worked with Gibbs longer than us? Tsk tsk. Ducky, don't tell me you don't trust me," she batted her eyelids. "Scuitos never lie. Well sometimes. But only teeny tiny ones. Like when I told Palmer his new haircut didn't make him look like Harry Potter…"

"Hey! You did? It does?"

She waved away his sad puppy dog look. "I did, it does. But that doesn't matter now cause we're talking about Office Bingo. Are you guys in or not?"

"Oh, fine. I don't quite see the harm for a little fun. And I think it'll be the easiest $40 I've made in awhile since the last time…"

"I'm in."

"Mr. Palmer, remember protocol. Do not interrupt me when…"

"Perfect. Remember first rule of Office Bingo is that we do not talk about Office Bingo. The second rule of Office Bingo is that WE DO NOT TALK ABOUT OFFICE BINGO… especially to Gibbs. Let the games begin!"

* * *

TBC

Has a good one!


	2. The Bullpen

**The Bullpen**

Abby walked into the bullpen, marginally surprised that everybody was on time this morning and hard at work at their desks. Even Tony. Of course whether or not what he was actually doing on his computer could be considered 'work' was an issue for a later discussion.

"What are you doing here Abby?" Tony asked looking up from his computer. High score. What up.

"Nothing. I just missed you guys. My three musketeers haven't been by my lab too much recently," she said, hopping on the edge of Tony's desk. "Ooh, I love this game."

"Cause we haven't got a case recently Abs," Tony replied, fingers typing furiously. Shark Attack: The Ultimate Typing Game.

"Uh… Palmer?" McGee looked up to Palmer's form, looming over his desk. "Can… I help you?"

"Oh I was just here to see if, you know, that first edition Harry Potter mmphhhh." His sentence was cut short, but not for good behavior.

"Not here! Tony!" McGee hissed.

Tony pretended not to hear their side conversation and mentally filed the potential tidbit for a rainy day. He looked up from his typing… exercise to see Ducky approaching the group.

"Ducky? Did dear Timmy break your golf clubs again?" Tony asked. Yikes, shark bait. The words, they came so fast.

"No, no. I was just stretching my legs. They are rather stiff after all that time in the autopsy room," he said, approaching Ziva's desk and began absent-mindedly ruffling through her papers.

This was the sight that greeted Gibbs (oh thank goodness he had decided to double dose on caffeine this morning).

"Abby wh… Ducky? Palmer! You know what, I don't want to know. Gear up!"

McGee added an extra 'ioj' to his report when Palmer exuberantly exclaimed, "Ah ha!" Right into his ear.

Ducky looked down to the sheet of paper in his hands and sighed, "Pity it's at the corner."

"What did you say Ducky?"

"Oh. Jethro, I, well, I simply said, 'What a day to be a coroner.' We must leave now. Mr. Palmer, come! We have work to do."

Exit Palmer, Ducky, and Abby. Front elevator.

McGee raised his eyebrows and looked to Ziva who raised only one eyebrow, who then looked to Tony who frowned and looked at Gibbs. Who glared.

Exit McGee, Ziva, and Tony. Front elevator too, but faster.


End file.
